Remembering
by chocoholicbookworm
Summary: Remus and an old friend go through their old school things and remember what things were like during their old school days. Has 2 time frames starts with the 1997 time frame, then shifts to the 1977 time frame. JPLE, RLOC, SBOC, RLNT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is your typical L/J, RL/OC, SB/OC fic, though I will not tell which OC goes with which Marauder. That's a surprise. This is also RL/NT, because there are two time frames. The start of every chapter is 1997, and after that comes the 1977 time frame. **

**The OCs aren't Sues… at least, I don't think they are. They are pretty much based on me (Kristie) and my darling beta Ashantelle. Ash isn't really French, though, and I am not Italian. I've always wanted to be Italian, though. pouts **

**Thanks much to Ashantelle for beta-ing. Please read her fic; it's entitled "Loving You", and you can find that on my favorites list. **

**Please read and review. I want at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. Reviewers get cookies and rubber duckies. Ü**

**Kristie **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 1

_1997, a teashop somewhere in Diagon Alley_

Remus Lupin sat at the table of the small and cozy teashop. He swirled the dregs of his tea and sighed. He was about to meet someone he hadn't seen for seventeen years. He took a bite of his stone-cold raisin scone and sighed once more. It wasn't that he didn't miss her; in fact, she was one of his closest and dearest friends. However, seeing her again would make him remember things that he would rather have forgotten.

He glanced up when he heard the clicking of heels on the parquet floor. He smiled as he saw Ashantelle Bardeau enter the teashop. She gave Remus a quick hug before sitting on the vacant chair. She looked just like she did when they were twenty, though slightly more tired-looking. Her dark hair was still as long and black as ever. When she took off her glasses and put them in the pocket of her expensive-looking suit (which suddenly made Remus feel uncomfortably shabby), her eyes were still as expressive as ever.

"It's been quite a while, ne?" she said, smiling a bit.

"Yep. It really has," Remus replied, also smiling slightly. He was surprised at how awkward they were; they used to be the closest of friends. "How was France?" he asked her, making an awful stab at conversation.

"Oh, the same. I'm enjoying my work."

"What do you do?"

"I'm now a designer for Muggle fashion. Don't tell me it's a complete waste of magical talent, Remus. You know there's probably no place for me here."

Remus was about to say just that, but instead asked her, "Well, what else is in France?"

"Like I said, it's the same. Full of French people."

"Like you?"

"Yeah. Like me."

"Sirius used to call you French Fry, right?"

"He did. And I would strangle him every time."

"Yet he lived to tell the tale every time he returned to the dormitory."

There was a pregnant pause. Neither wanted to continue discussing Sirius; his death was horribly painful for them both. Remus took a swig of tea and tried not to make a face; he had forgotten that only the dregs remained.

"So…" she said softly.

"So…" he said in the same manner.

"I brought a few things from our Hogwarts days, mostly from our seventh year," she said, fiddling with the clasp of the large black handbag she was carrying. She pulled out a couple of photos, worn with age. Remus looked at them and smiled sadly. There were three teenage girls on Platform 9 ¾, smiling brightly. Two of them were already dead.

_1977, Platform 9 ¾_

_Lily's P.O.V._

I fiddle with my Head Girl Badge and wait for my two friends to come. I came a bit earlier than usual, but that is because I am really nervous. Me? Head Girl? Though I like the power, I am completely horrified of the responsibility.

I am shaken from my thoughts when I spot two tall girls coming my way. Damn my short-ness. Damn their tall-ness.

The first is skipping and yells "Good morning, Sunshine!" when she reaches me. She is tall (mentioned that already), has the body frame of a lamp post (her words, not mine; she describes herself in the most unflattering ways sometimes), has porcelain skin and raven ringlets that go past her shoulder. This is Kristiana Amanpour, one of my best friends.

One would wonder why Kristie and I are best friends. She is like Potter and Black sent running through Zonko's with a ton of sugar in their bodies. Actually, she is a female version of Potter and Black, minus the pranking. I guess that's what makes me more tolerant of her; though she can be a bit boisterous and rather overconfident at times, she doesn't really do any harm. She is also rather affectionate, always giving hugs around. She also likes spoiling people, refusing to let them pay their share of the bill when eating out, and giving them really pricey gifts during Christmas and birthdays, despite protests. Though at times a bit rash and over reactive, when push comes to shove, she can be a fiercely loyal friend.

My other friend's greeting is a bit tamer. She gives me a hug and asks how my summer was. She is tall (mentioned that), has the loveliest brown eyes ever, a lean athletic build to die for (which came with her being on the Quidditch team) and long thick dark hair. This is Ashantelle Bardeau, my other best friend.

Ash and I are completely alike. She's like me, minus the red hair and the temper that comes along with it. She's a feminist, very confident yet not conceited. She's a good conversationalist and very reliable. A good quality of hers that I don't have is her ability to adjust. She might hate the pranking of Potter and company as much as I do, but she somehow learned to tolerate them. Sure, she isn't all matey with them, but she's certainly not seen yelling at them all the time. One more thing I like about her is the fact that she has everyone's respect, and she didn't gain it through yelling at everyone. I like that. I like that a lot.

Another thing about Ash is that she's completely Quidditch obsessed. Well, maybe not completely obsessed, but she's on the team and very much into the sport. Actually, I'm the only one amongst the three of us who isn't too keen on the sport. I watch it because of Ash, but I spend half the time closing my eyes because of my fear of extreme height.

Ash is also part-French, though she doesn't have the accent. She's lived in England all her life, though occasionally she goes to France over the summer. Kristie, on the other hand, is Italian, and she too doesn't have the accent.

"My summer was fine. How was yours?" I ask Ash, wondering if she went to France again.

"Crazy. Kristie and I went around Asia. We spent two weeks in Hong Kong, stayed four days and three nights in Singapore, spent a week in Japan, stayed for two days in Malaysia, and stayed for slightly less than a month in the Philippines," she replies.

"What's so crazy about that? The traveling?" I ask, slightly envious of the vacation they enjoyed. I spent my vacation with Petunia, The World's Greatest Whine Queen and Witch Hater Extraordinaire.

"The traveling wasn't the crazy part," Kristie says. "It was enduring my noise for about two months." I laugh as she says this. I can only imagine what Ash had undergone.

"You made me lose my sanity the moment we got on the plane!"

"But you love me for that, don't you?" Kristie says in a perky way.

Ash sighs and rolls her eyes. "Yes, Kristie. As much as you annoyed the hell out of me and woke me up freakishly early in the morning every single day of our vacation, I still love you."

"Yay! I'm loved."

This is a normal conversation with Kristie when outside with other people. Though she is really a deep person, around other people, she is a bubbly social being. I've seen her deep side, though, and she's sometimes deeper than Ashantelle and I combined. Although I prefer her serious self to her bubbly façade, there would probably be no fun in our lives if all three of us were serious. Life would be monotonous, consisting of only stacks of books and mugs of coffee.

I love my friends a lot. They're more like my sisters than Petunia will ever be. I don't know what I'd do without them, and I don't know how I would have survived six years of Potter and company without them. Mum always tells me how lucky I am to have such good friends whenever I tell her about them. She's right; though our friendship isn't perfect, it's wonderful, and it's one of the many things for which I'm grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, okay, I know that I don't have 5 reviews yet, but at the request of my friend AC, I am now posting chapter 2. **

**It gets better, I promise. I already have chapter outlines and I have scenes playing in my head. If you review now, you'll get to read the better chapters!**

**Cookies and rubber duckies to those who reviewed last time! This time, those who review get ice cream and cake!**

**Kristie**

**Wait… forgot something…**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 2

_1997, a teashop somewhere in Diagon Alley._

"Let's go to Grimmauld Place. I bet there are a more things from our Hogwarts days there," Remus told Ashantelle after looking at the other pictures. Some were of Kristie and Ashantelle, others of Lily and Ashantelle, others of Kristie and Lily, and still others of the three of them.

"Alright," replied Ashantelle. "But aren't there magical barriers there? I remember you mentioned before that you weren't able to enter because Sirius' mum put a spell that disallowed half-bloods to enter."

"Well, it used to be Headquarters for the Order –"

"The Order? You're still a member, then?"

"Yes, and so are many others."

"I've been gone for a long time!"

"Yes. Yes, you have."

"So what were you saying about Grimmauld Place?"

"It used to be Headquarters and Dumbledore removed Sirius' mum's spell, and in its place put protective spells. When Dumbledore died, the protective spells wore off. The Burrow – Arthur and Molly Weasley's home – is the new Headquarters. Grimmauld Place still has protective spells, but you'll be able to enter it. Harry gave it to Tonks and me, and we put spells to protect us, but allow our friends to enter the house."

"Tonks? The girl living with you now? Ted and Andromeda Tonks' daughter?"

"Yes."

"I can't wait to meet her. You mentioned she's a Metamorphmagus in your letters. I also can't wait to meet Harry. What's he like?"

"Looks like James, except for the eyes… Lily's eyes."

"Those were always Lily's best features. Attitude-wise?"

"He had James' loyalty and Lily's sympathy. Unfortunately, he has the temper of both." At this, both laughed.

"Oh dear, that must be quite a temper. He plays Quidditch, of course?"

"He wouldn't be James' son if he didn't play Quidditch."

"Well, I think we ought to go to Grimmauld Place; I'm leaving the day after tomorrow, so I'd like to look at all that we have left of our Hogwarts days."

"Yes. Let's leave now." Remus paid his bill, then both Apparated to Grimmauld Place.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_12 Grimmauld Place_

With a faint _pop!_ sound, Ashantelle and Remus appeared in Sirius' ancestral home.

"It looks like Tonks isn't home yet," Remus said. "She probably is at work."

"Why does she live with you, Remus?" asked Ashantelle. "You never did mention the reason why she lives with you in you letters."

"Er…" Remus blushed and looked away.

"No way. You're pulling my leg," said Ashantelle disbelievingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Remus Lupin, I know that blush. It's the 'I'm in a relationship with a very pretty girl' blush. I saw it several times back in Hogwarts."

"Caught me there."

"She's half your age! Not that age matters, but how are Ted and Andromeda taking the fact that a former schoolmate is now dating their daughter? Of course they were three years our senior, but they still count as schoolmates."

"I don't think they know yet…"

"Remus! And I thought you were the quiet good boy!"

"And I thought you were the anti-gossip good girl!"

"Okay. We're even."

"Let's go to the attic and look for the old Hogwarts stuff. There are huge trunks there; I think even yours is there."

The two went up to the attic and looked for the trunks. The first they found was black. It might have once been one of the high-end trunks, but now it was dusty and worn; even if it hadn't spent twenty years in the attic, it was evident that the owner obviously didn't bother to take care of such an expensive trunk, because no amount of time in the attic could cause such battering.

"Willing to bet you this is Sirius'," Ashantelle said.

"It's James'," Remus said.

When they opened the trunk, however, they were both very much mistaken.

"It's Kristie's," Ashantelle said in a barely audible gasp.

"I almost forgot that she never took care of her trunk…"

"Her dad would buy her a new one every year. Every September she'd have a brand-new trunk, and every June she'd return with a completely woebegone one."

Remus fingered the things in the luggage. He had forgotten that she had left him with her school things when she passed. There were still schoolbooks that would have looked brand new had it not been dusty and twenty years old.

"She never read any of her schoolbooks," Ashantelle said wryly.

Remus continued to look at the things in the trunk. There were broken quills, faded bits of parchment, and moldy sugar quills. His hands found a faded Chocolate Frog card…

_1977, the Hogwarts Express _

_Kristie's P.O.V._

The girls and I look for a compartment. Almost all are full, and I am out of breath when we finally settle in one.

"Water?" Ash asks me, handing a mineral water bottle. I give a gasp of thanks, and drink the water. It doesn't help me breathe, but it's cold and refreshing. I say nothing until I recover. My friends try to act normally, though I know that they're worried. But they also know that when I know that they're worried I don't like it, so they don't show me how worried they are. They don't fool me, though I pretend to be dense and not know.

When I feel better, I return to my usual chatterbox self. Ash and I tell Lily about our trip around Southeast Asia. Before the train starts moving, the trolley lady passes by our compartment (she's rather fond of us), and I buy everyone sweets, not letting either of them pay for their share.

That's something about me – I like buying stuff for people. More often than not, I have nothing to do with my money, so I spend it on my friends. They complain about that a lot, but that's never stopped me, really.

I open a Chocolate Frog and behead it the moment it jumps into my hand. Through the years, that has become my signature move when eating Chocolate Frogs.

The train starts moving, and three rather attractive boys are thrown in our compartment. They stand up, dusting themselves, and I glance fearfully at Lily, whose face is becoming progressively redder due to rage. She'll explode any moment now. I can just feel it.

The three boys are James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, three quarters of the insane group, the Marauders. The other boy, Peter Pettigrew isn't with them. One should wonder why they allow him to hang out with him, because he's rather unattractive and rotund, but that's not the point. The point is Lily hates Potter with a passion to kill, so she hates all of them – except perhaps Lupin, who is one of her fellow Prefects. Ash and I don't mind them too much, and I can get matey with them, actually.

"Potter! _What on earth are you doing here?_" Lily snarls. Ooooh, I can see her mouth foaming…

Potter opens his mouth to reply, but Lupin decides to intervene and says, "I hope you girls don't mind us staying here. Everywhere else is full." Always so polite, Remus Lupin is. That's why he's Prefect. I wonder who the Head Boy is. Lupin is still wearing his Prefect badge, so it can't be him.

Lily looks at them, thinking whether her sanity would still be intact if she lets them share the compartment. I look at the boys and wonder why she hates them so. There's nothing horribly wrong with any of them, really.

James Potter is one of Hogwarts' most eligible bachelors. He has eyes for only Lily, however, and he's asked her out every moment possible since our fourth year, which, I guess, is the reason why Lily hates him so much. He's tall, with black hair and round glasses. He's fairly attractive, though not exactly godly, but his charm and wit make him more handsome than he really is. He's also smart, in the sense that he's never cracked open a book in his life and yet he's managed to come out on top of almost every class. I, pardon my "Potter-like arrogance" as Lily would put it, am smart in that sense as well. I guess that's why Potter and I get along often.

Sirius Black is another one of Hogwarts' most eligible bachelors, though the odd part is he's never had a girlfriend. Yes, he's had a couple of snogs here and there, perhaps even a couple of one night stands, but that's when he's drunk; I've never seen him ask a girl out properly before. He's tall, with dark hair that falls elegantly at his beautiful grey eyes. He's so attractive and all he has to do is enter a room and girls are all over him. Usually, he just brushes them off, though. Probably he's like Potter and has eyes for only one girl, but hasn't told her yet. Then again, that doesn't sound like the Black I know. He loves to joke around and is life of the party. He's smart in the same sense as Potter and I. He's the Marauder I get along with the most, because we laugh at the same jokes and have the same sense of fun.

Remus Lupin, though very attractive, does not have girls all over him. He's shy and quiet, though he can be fun to be with when he chooses to. Though not as tall as Potter and Black, he's still very tall (taller than Ash and I, at least), and is very pleasant-looking, with the loveliest amber eyes I've ever seen in my entire seventeen years of life. He's a bookworm like I am, and we sometimes talk about really nice novels, despite the teasing of the other two boys. He's one of the very few people who know that I actually am a true blue bookworm. The difference between his choice in reading material and mine, however, is the fact that his includes his schoolbooks and mine doesn't.

"Just let them stay here, Lils," I say. "You, Ash and Lupin are bound for the Prefects' compartment anyway, so I can stay here and pig out with Potter and Black.

"Ah, but I'll be joining Moony, Bardeau and Evans as well," Potter says, a smug grin on his face. Uh-oh, I sense trouble. Ash and I look at each other, and I sense she senses trouble as well.

"What do you mean," Lily growls. Honestly, she's positively _animalistic_ when talking to Potter. It's like she's morphed into a Manticore, or something.

"I mean I've been made Head Boy."

Silence fills the compartment. Silence is said to be deafening, and boy oh boy, this one is bloody deafening. Potter is _Head Boy?_ I don't know how Lily will survive. I look at Lily, and it looks like she's suffered a stroke.

"_What!"_ she finally manages to splutter out.

"James has been made Head Boy," Remus says. "Crazy, I know, but it's true."

"Dumbledore must've lost his marbles!" I say, laughing.

"But… that's not…" Lily is still stuttering. Poor Hogwarts; our Head Girl has been turned into an incoherent, enraged Manticore.

"Possible? 'Fraid it is, Evans," Black says smugly. "Prongs here is Head Boy."

Silence yet again. As if all could be said through silence. This is really pathetic.

"So… where's Peter?" Ash asks. That is the most pathetic attempt to make conversation I have ever heard.

"I think his grandmother's bring him directly to Hogwarts. It's becoming rather unsafe, according to her," Lupin replies, as though nothing out of the ordinary happened. Those two really think that they could solve everything by making small talk.

"Well, I guess we ought to go to the Prefects' compartment now. See you in a bit, Padfoot, Amanpour," Potter says, nodding at me. Black and I eat some of the sweets, laughing at how angry Lily looked and predicting what would happen this year.

With Lily as Head Girl and Potter as Head Boy, this year will be _interesting_, to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_1997, 12 Grimmauld Place_

The two old friends looked through the trunk. They looked at all the things that their late friend had collected during their time in Hogwarts. The things seemed to be thrown in pell-mell. Both had urges to laugh at the disorganization of their friend, but they didn't, knowing fully well that to offend a spirit wasn't exactly the best thing to do.

"Kristie was always such a paper rat," Ashantelle said, as they looked through scraps of parchment that had rough drafts of essays and doodles during classes. "She kept parchment with doodles on them… I remember how she would doodle during History of Magic, and Professor Binns wouldn't give a damn about it. Heck, all of us were asleep in his class, and he didn't give a damn about it. I remember it as the only class wherein you and I didn't take notes."

Remus smiled in reply, and continued to look through the trunk. He found more scraps of paper and untouched schoolbooks, faded pictures of Ashantelle and Kristie during their trip around Southeast Asia, and other odd things that were simply Kristie. He then felt something that was oddly like silver. He put on one of the tatteredleather gloves in his jeans pocket (he always had one just in case he had to encounter silver), and put his hand back in the trunk, feeling for the object. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a horribly tarnished Prefect's badge, obviously dating back to their stay in school. He looked at the back to see whose it was.

_Remus Lupin, Gryffindor._

"What's that you have there, Remus?"

"My old Prefect's badge…" replied Remus, awed.

_1977, Prefects' Compartment, the Hogwarts Express_

_Remus' P.O.V._

I know that not listening to James or Lily is quite rude of me, but there are other things plaguing my mind as they speak. I do try my best to listen to them, but my mind wanders off to things completely unrelated to the issues the Heads are tackling, and I find them more important than the reminders they are giving us Prefects. After all, I've been Prefect for two years now. I should know what to do.

Ashantelle Bardeau sits across me and smiles. I know she's looking at Lily and James, and wondering if they'll ever get together. Unknown to Lily, both her friends have teamed up with Sirius, Peter and I, trying to play matchmaker. I look at Ashantelle and smile in return. Perhaps she thinks I'm thinking of Lily and James as well, but I'm not. She'll be surprised to find out that I'm thinking of her.

For quite sometime now, I've fancied both Ashantelle and Kristiana – Kristie, rather; no one calls her Kristiana and lives to tell the tale. Perhaps I've this fetish for tall girls with long dark hair. Yet, I don't think it's their physical qualities that make me attracted to them. Having been around both a lot, I can say they're as different as night and day, yet I fancy both, because of certain features and qualities that they both have.

Ashantelle is lovely. She's quiet and bookish like I am. She reminds me of Lily, though less temperamental, more open-minded and not branded by James. She's also very pleasant, and a good conversationalist. She's also rather reliable, and sensible. She also has a good sense of fun, though most people don't see that. Most people see her as regular old Prefect Bardeau, though she doesn't mind that; she enjoys the responsibility. It's rather too bad, though. Ashantelle is such a fun person, yet many people see her as a plain killjoy. She is, in my opinion, nothing of the sort.

Kristie is just as lovely as Ashantelle, though for completely different reasons. She's fun and carefree, and talking to her makes me forget my world of insane responsibilities, tasks and duties. She reads Shakespeare like I do; her father is a Muggle, and she enjoys Muggle literature like I do. Her spontaneity also breaks the monotony of each day. She has a very deep side, though most people don't see that. Most people see her as Kristie "Life of the Party" Amanpour, though she doesn't party at all. She sometimes hates that image of hers, though she knows she's to blame for that, because it's the façade she chooses to project.

I know both girls very well. Since Ashantelle and I have both been Prefects since our fifth year, we spend a lot of time together. Every moment I spend with her makes me fall for her deeper and deeper. She's such a kindred spirit; I can really relate to her. She makes me understand things that I had previously thought incomprehensible.

I've spent a lot of time with Kristie as well, seeing as she's with James and Sirius often. When James and Sirius do the whole "we're-best-friends-and-we're-unintentionally-shutting-you-out" thing, we're the ones who end up talking and bonding. She makes me smile, and I find myself falling for her every moment we spend together. She too is a kindred spirit, though in ways different from Ashantelle; she gives me the will and drive to do things that I thought I couldn't.

Who would have thought that shy, introverted Remus Lupin would actually play Casanova and end up falling for two girls at once – who just happen to be best friends, by the way?

I haven't told James or Sirius; James would give me the worst advice on earth, and Sirius prefers not to talk about girls. He has some sort of secret love, though I have no idea who she is. Whoever she is, she made him write pathetic attempts at poetry; James and I found a couple under his bed during the last day of last term, and they were so _bad_ we didn't have the heart to take the mickey out of him.

So what does our little Casanova do now? Let me tell you: he does absolutely nothing. A rather un-Casanova thing to do, if I do say so myself. Yes, I will do nothing about my feelings for both girls. Anyway, it's not as if either would accept me if they find out about my, er, furry little problem.

That's the problem with Lycanthropy; we are inevitably discriminated. Sirius and James hate it when I "beat myself up because of something that isn't my fault", but I don't think I'm beating myself up. I'm just being logical and sensible. Suppose I bit one of them? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did.

"Moony, please owl McGonagall and ask her for the password to the Prefects' bathroom," James says to me, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Don't! I'm positive it's here," Lily snaps, flipping papers.

"You lost it, Evans. There's no problem about that; I already offered a solution, which is to owl McGonagall for a new copy of the password. Problem solved," James says as though talking to a precocious toddler. Wrong move! Lily hates that.

"No, the problem is not solved! I do not lose things! There is no need to owl McGonagall for the password!"

I roll my eyes. Lily can be stubborn, whereas James has the tendency to be, er, _irritating_, to say the least. Hell, he's provoking her into one of their usual full-blown arguments. _Don't do anything stupid,_ I think, praying that James can read my mind. I don't think that would work, though; James flunked Divination.

"Just let Remus owl McGonagall! It's the most practical way to solve the problem!"

"There is no problem to begin with, Potter! I did not lose the password!"

"Why must you be so stubborn, woman?"

"Why are you so infuriating, Potter?"

"I'm just giving out orders that are practical so that we can have access to the Prefects' bathroom! Is that so wrong, Evans? I'm doing my job! Isn't that what you want?"

"We can have access to the Prefects' bathroom without writing McGonagall because _I have the bloody password! _It's somewhere here."

"Just send the letter, Moony."

"Don't, Remus! Ash! Help me look for the bloody thing!"

"Write McGonagall, Moony. I don't think they'll find it on time – even _if_ it's really there like Evans says."

"Are you implying I'm a liar?"

The other Prefects look shocked at the behavior of the two. Before Ash helps Lily search for the scrap of parchment with the password written on it, we make eye contact and we both roll our eyes. I silently take out my ink bottle, quill and parchment, and I begin to write McGonagall. My handwriting is shaky due to the train's movement, but it doesn't really matter. I tie the letter to Ares, my owl, and he flies out.

"Ha! Told you it was here!" Lily says triumphantly. "Now you don't have to send the letter."

"Er, too late?" I say, slightly fearful for my safety.

"WHAT? Potter, this is all your fault!"

"My fault? What did I do?"

"You told him to send the letter even if I told you that I had the copy of the password!"

"You _misplaced_ it, Evans! What if you never found it? Then we would have had a bit of a problem, wouldn't we?"

"I told you it was here!"

I sigh. I can only imagine what the year will be like with these two as Heads. Dumbledore clearly lost his marbles. Either that, or he was snorting something while choosing the heads. Either way, he was definitely not in his right mind when making that decision. Probably he just chose them so that their arguments could be a good source of entertainment.

Just then, the compartment door opens. Kristie stays at the door frame, leaning against it.

"I trust you need saving from the sparring duo?" she says to Ashantelle with a completely straight face. Now _that_ is talent. Pure talent.

Ashantelle nods and stands next to her best friend. Ah, two tall, dark-haired, incredibly gorgeous girls are standing in front of me. Get a grip on yourself, Lupin. You are _not_ Casanova.

Not yet, at least.

"You coming with us, Lupin?" Kristie asks me, smiling wryly. I nod, and I follow the two to the other compartment, Lily and James' argument still audible from there. The two girls laugh about some inside joke, both pairs of eyes lighting up with laughter, both faces seeming radiant.

Egad, these two will be the end of me.


End file.
